Gitchee Gitchee Goo
Gitchee Gitchee Goo is the song of the one hit wonder group PFT, led by Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. It is the series' most famous song in and was first sung in "Flop Starz". A full version of the song appears on the ''Phineas and Ferb'' soundtrack as well as on the album Disney Channel Playlist. This extended version is also sung at the end of "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", in which it was the #1 song. Gitchee Gitchee Goo is also one of the eight songs that was re-released in the Phineas and Ferb Karaoke Soundtrack. Lyrics "Flop Starz" Version Phineas: Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow! Candace: That's what my baby says! Phineas: Mow-mow-mow! Candace: And my heart starts pumping! Phineas: Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap! Candace: Never gonna stop! All: Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! Phineas: I said a Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow! Candace: That's what my baby says! Phineas: Mow-mow-mow! Candace: And my heart starts pumping! Phineas: Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap! Candace: Never gonna stop! All: Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! Gitchee Gitchee Goo means... That I love you baby, baby, baby! Ferb: Baby-baby-baby-baby. Candace/Phineas: Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! Extended Version Note: On Disney Channel Playlist, Candace only sings the last verse of the song; but on the Phineas and Ferb soundtrack, she sings through most of the song except the second chorus. Phineas: Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow! Candace/Ferbettes: That's what my baby says! Phineas: Mow-mow-mow! Candace/Ferbettes: And my heart starts pumping! Phineas: Chicka-Chicka Choo Wap! Candace/Ferbettes: Never gonna stop! All: Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! Phineas: My baby's got her own way of talking, Whenever she says something sweet. And she knows it's my world she's a-rockin', Though my vocabulary's incomplete! I know it may sound confusing, Ferbettes: Ooh! Phineas: Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight! But I never feel like I'm losing, Candace/Ferbettes: Losing! Phineas: When I take the time to translate! All: Here's what I'm talkin' 'bout! Phineas: Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow! Ferbettes: That's what my baby says! Phineas: Mow-mow-mow! Ferbettes: And my heart starts pumping! Phineas: (Oh) Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap! Ferbettes: Never gonna stop! All: Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! Phineas: Well I don't know what to do! Candace: I don't know what to do. Phineas: But I think I'm getting through! Candace: I think I'm getting through. Phineas: 'Cause when I say I love you... Ferbettes: When I say I love you! Phineas: She says, "I Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!" Candace/Ferbettes: Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too! Phineas: Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too! Candace/Ferbettes: Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too! Phineas: Don't need a dictionary! Phineas: Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow! Candace/Ferbettes: That's what my baby says! Phineas: Mow-mow-mow! Candace/Ferbettes: And my heart starts pumping! Phineas: Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap! Candace/Ferbettes: Never gonna stop! All: Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! Phineas: I said, a-Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow! Candace/Ferbettes: That's what my baby says! Phineas: Mow-mow-mow! Candace/Ferbettes: And my heart starts pumping! Phineas: Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap! Candace/Ferbettes: Never gonna stop! All: Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! Gitchee Gitchee Goo means... That I love you baby, baby, baby! Ferb: Baby-baby-baby-baby. All: Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! Background Information * "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" (Flop Starz Version, of course), "Today is Gonna be a Great Day", and "Perry the Platypus" were the first songs written.Piper's Picks TV #031. * When Disney executives heard this song, they asked Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh to write a song for every episode.http://www.nationalledger.com/cgi-bin/artman/exec/view.cgi?archive=27&num=21812 * When the song is being written, Phineas says the words slowly and enunciates them as "chicka chicka choo wah". When Phineas sings the song, he changes it to "chicka-chicka, choo wap" to rhyme with "stop". * Phineas states that the lyrics to the song are meaningless. * Ferb sings his line in a deep bass voice, and pronounces the words as "Babe-ah babe-ah babe-ah babe-ah" (in the English and Spanish versions; other languages may not do this). * During the episode "Flop Starz", one of Phineas' steps for becoming a one hit wonder was "(song played as) elevator music", which is one of the most frequent ways it appears in other episodes. *In "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", this song was voted #1. *In "The Tri-Stone Area", there will a parody of this song, called Zabadaba. *In the Soundtrack and Musical Cliptastic Countdown version, one of the extended lines are "She says I Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too". This line means, "She says I I love you you too", because the song implies that Gitchee Gitchee Goo means "I love you". Songwriters *Jon Colton Barry *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Dan Povenmire Continuity *The song is heard very often in the show, making it a running gag. The episodes where it has been heard are: :*'I Scream, You Scream': When Perry is sitting in Dr. Doofenshmirtz's waiting room, the elevator music plays. :*'I, Brobot': Dr. Doofenshmirtz can be heard singing along to the song on the radio in his crane. It can also be heard in elevator music form in the same episode when Agent P gets in the Chimney-vator. :*'Toy to the World': Can be heard as elevator music in the hardware store at the Googolplex Mall. :*'Greece Lightning': At the beginning of the movie at the the Abandoned Movie Theater, the elevator music version can be heard. :*'The Flying Fishmonger': When Candace calls Stacy in the mall, the song can be heard as elevator music. :*'Hail Doofania!': Major Monogram sings the ending of the song waiting for Perry the Platypus, and Carl joins him on the final verse. :*'Out of Toon': The aliens from the Captain Implausible show speak some of the nonsense lyrics as if it was their language. :*'The Chronicles of Meap': When Mitch is rambling, Candace controls the baseball on the ground, and whistles the first line of the song. :*'Oh, There You Are, Perry': Marty the Rabbit Boy plays part of the song on his musical blender in an attempt to cheer Candace up. :*'Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown': The song voted #1 on the countdown, is played in extended form to undo the effects of Doofenshmirtz's hypnotic song. :*'Isabella and the Temple of Sap': In Professor Poofenplotz's flashback, one of the songs played in the background is Gitchee Gitchee Goo as elevator music. :*'Candace's Big Day': When Dr. Doofenshmirtz is in the elevator, Gitchee Gitchee Goo can be heard as elavator music. :*'Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!': It is heard when Phineas is at the Slushy-Dawg. :*'The Magnificent Few': Orchestral version heard for a while as the cows begin to escape. References Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Songs sung by Fireside Girls Category:Season 1 songs Category:Season 2 songs